<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Il bivio dell'uomo: vivere o morire? by Giuliacardiff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476151">Il bivio dell'uomo: vivere o morire?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuliacardiff/pseuds/Giuliacardiff'>Giuliacardiff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Destination (Movies), Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death, Gen, Mentioned Kurt Hummel’s Mother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuliacardiff/pseuds/Giuliacardiff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>E' da molto tempo che non pubblico una storia, ma oggi ho avuto l'ispirazione e ho deciso di condividerla con voi.<br/>TRAMA: cosa accadde quel giorno di tanti anni fa, quando morì la madre di Kurt? Ecco un possibile scenario.<br/>AU ambientata nel contesto di Final Destination ma senza i suoi personaggi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Il bivio dell'uomo: vivere o morire?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>È quello che continuo a ripetermi. Non sono ancora alla fine della mia vita. Devo solo superare questo momento e andare avanti … ma non è così facile.<br/>…………………………………………………….<br/>Sento l’ululato del vento, l’odore familiare della benzina e … di qualcosa che non conosco.<br/>Mi gira la testa, sembra tutto ovattato.</p>
<p>Non ricordo. Cosa stavo facendo?</p>
<p>Ricordo che io e la mamma eravamo usciti per comprare gli ultimi regali di Natale, quelli che ti dimentichi fino all’ultimo giorno. Era tardi, forse le 10 di sera, ma in Ohio qualsiasi ora di buio porta sempre strade vuote, forse per il freddo persistente, o perché siamo una cittadina di pochi abitanti.<br/>Ricordo … di aver chiesto alla mamma qualcosa su una canzone … non ricordo, ma la mamma disse che le piaceva tanto il cantante.</p>
<p>E poi ….</p>
<p>Ricordo una luce luminosa. Uno stridio. E poi … solo il buio.<br/>……………………………………………<br/>Lentamente cerco di riaprire gli occhi.</p>
<p>Bianco.</p>
<p>Neve, sangue.</p>
<p>Sono intrappolato. La macchina è sottosopra.<br/>Sento il calore del fuoco, sento la cintura di sicurezza che mi stringe il petto per non farmi cadere.<br/>Devo andarmene. Dov’è la mamma?</p>
<p>Intorno alla mia visione sottosopra, vedo i resti di un camion senza conducente: forse è scappato, forse è andato a cercare aiuto … o forse è morto. Fuori dalla macchina c’è solo neve, neve macchiata di sangue. sento l’odore di benzina che si fa più forte, papà dice che non è mai un buon segno e di allontanarmi quando lo sento.</p>
<p>Devo fuggire. Ma … manca qualcosa. O forse qualcuno … Mamma! E allora mi giro verso il posto di guida.<br/>………………………………………………………<br/>Anche la mamma ha la cintura di sicurezza che la tiene sottosopra. Ma lei non si muove. I suoi capelli dorati ora sono rossi. I suoi occhi sono spalancati e non si muovono. E un grosso palo della luce le trafigge il petto.<br/>………………………………………………………..</p>
<p>Ma … ma….</p>
<p>…………………………………………………………..<br/>“Che ne sappiamo che stando seduti qui o bevendo il caffè o respirando solo o attraversando sulle strisce, abbiamo dato il via a una catena di eventi che ci porteranno alla morte tra 40 anni o 10 anni o domani? Non lo sappiamo. A meno che...non siamo pronti a raccogliere i segni che ci vengono mandati.”</p>
<p>Ci sono momenti della nostra vita che ci pongono davanti a una scelta, a un bivio. Ci chiediamo se prendere la pillola blu o rossa, se prendere la strada panoramica e sicura o quella più breve ma pericolosa. Ci chiediamo quale carriera prendere dopo il college, se fare il college. Tutta la nostra vita è fatta di scelte.<br/>E la mia scelta quel giorno … era tra la vita o la morte.<br/>………………………………………………………………<br/>La mamma non si svegliava. Il mio cervello, il mio istinto primordiale mi diceva di scappare, di fare di tutto per allontanarmi, di fuggire … ma la mamma era lì.<br/>Non potevo abbandonarla.<br/>Ero un bambino ingenuo. Ingenuo ma intelligente. Sapevo che una persona che non si muoveva non poteva essere viva, sapevo che la mamma … non poteva essere viva, ma non ci volevo credere.</p>
<p>Non poteva ….</p>
<p>………………………………………………………………..<br/>Dovevo fare una scelta. Slacciare la cintura e andarmene oppure rimanere con la mamma … e andarmene con lei.<br/>Ero ad un bivio. Una fredda volata di vento mi scosse i capelli. La neve rosse mi circondava.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Piangendo, sapevo cosa avrei dovuto fare, anche se faceva male.<br/>Anche se la mia vita sarebbe cambiata.</p>
<p>Facendomi forza diedi il mio ultimo saluto alla mamma. Dovevo vivere.<br/>Mi slacciai la cintura, cercai di aprire la portiera ma era bloccata. Mi avvolsi il pugno con la sciarpa della mamma e ruppi il finestrino. Uscii da lì. Corsi veloce, lontano dall’odore di benzina … poco prima che tutto saltasse in aria.<br/>Mi voltai: la macchina non c’era più. Non era rimasto più niente. Ma ero vivo. … ma chissà per quanto.<br/>………………………………………………..<br/>“Non si può ingannare la morte.”<br/>………………………………………………………..<br/>Dopo l’esplosione … tutto si fece confuso.<br/>Il fuoco attirò la polizia che venne in mio soccorso. Mi portarono in ospedale. Non avevo subito grossi danni a parte un braccio rotto, qualche segno di graffi e bruciature e una brutta ferita alla testa. Sarei stato bene. Sarei sopravvissuto, anche se sarei dovuto morire. …………………………………………………………….<br/>La polizia mi chiese cosa fosse successo, ma io non riuscivo a parlare. Le parole erano bloccate nella mia gola, non volevano uscire.<br/>Dicevano che ero sotto shock e mi lasciarono in pace.</p>
<p>Ma io … aspettavo.</p>
<p>Non sapevo bene cosa. Ma stavo aspettando qualcosa: un segno, un avvenimento, una persona … non lo sapevo, ma aspettavo.<br/>………………………………………………………………..<br/>“Non puoi mai scampare la morte, ma se ci sei riuscito non potrai mai scamparla due volte.”</p>
<p>Aspettai e aspettai.</p>
<p>Passarono i mesi, e poi le stagioni. Ma tutto rimase …. Immobile.<br/>Era come se niente fosse cambiato. Ma per me tutto era diverso: mio padre che era diventato il fantasma di sé stesso, le parole che ancora non mi uscivano dalla gola, i miei amici che mi evitavano, gli agenti di polizia che venivano a casa per interrogarmi.</p>
<p>Tutto era cambiato. … eppure, niente era diverso. Fu solo dopo 2 anni che trovai ciò che stavo aspettando. …………………………………………………………………<br/>Era una tranquilla serata di dicembre. La Vigilia di Natale.<br/>E anche l’anniversario della morte di mia madre.</p>
<p>Tutto sembrava immobile quel giorno: la neve, il viso di mio padre davanti alla tv, i sussurri del vento sulle pareti della casa. Mi sentivo … perso, in una stasi profonda, finché non la vidi.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Il cielo si rannuvolò, il vento iniziò a soffiare più forte, il clima si fece più freddo. Si sentivano dei corvi gracchiare in lontananza e dei lamenti che ti raggelavano il cuore.</p>
<p>Ed eccola!</p>
<p>In tutta la sua oscura figura apparve la nera signora ergendosi dal sottosuolo, luogo di anime perdute. La sua figura scheletrica, ricoperta di un lungo manto di tenebre volatili, la falce nella mano destra e la bilancia della vita in quella sinistra. Ma il più sorprendente, era il suo volto coperto, quel vuoto in cui si perdeva il tuo sguardo. Nessuno aveva il diritto di guardare la morte negli occhi, rischiavi di perdere la tua anima.</p>
<p>Lei … sembrava quasi sorridere, in lontananza ma davanti al mio viso. Potevo sentire il sussurro di mille anime che mi dicevano di scappare, che era venuta a prendermi, che presto la mia vita sarebbe finita. Ma non avevo paura.</p>
<p>La stavo aspettando … perché tutti sanno che non si può sfuggire alla morte, lei verrà sempre a prenderti. Nessuno può fregare la morte.</p>
<p>…………………………………………..</p>
<p>- Oh, mio dolce bambino … -<br/>Parole fatte di ghiaccio che avvolgevano i miei sensi come una catena di ferro.</p>
<p>- Ti stavo aspettando mia signora –<br/>- Come sei educato mortale … non hai paura della tua ora?-<br/>Sembrava quasi … interessata alla mia risposta.</p>
<p>- Certo che ho paura … ma so che sto per ricongiungermi con mia madre. Sarebbe stato meglio per tutto se io non fossi scappato quella notte. Non voglio ostacolare il tuo disegno. Ero destinato alla morte … e voglio accoglierti come una vecchia amica –</p>
<p>Sorrido mentre parlo, una strana calma che mi pervade. Si, sono pronto.</p>
<p>- Capisco bambino, sei sicuro? Di solito voi mortali fate di tutto per scampare alla mia falce. Vuoi davvero rinunciare alla vita? Una vita che il destino ha deciso di risparmiare? Vale così poco per te?-<br/>- Ti sbagli mia signora. Non voglio gettare via la mia vita. Il destino ha deciso la mia vita e ha mandato te a raccoglierla, sono ben consapevole di questo. È stato bello avere qualche anno in più con chi amo, ma capisco che il mio egoismo non può ostacolare la vita di un altro. Una vita per una vita. Io ho preso la mia, ma qualcun altro l’ha persa. È ora che io restituisca il dono che mi è stato fatto-</p>
<p>- Sei sicuro?-</p>
<p>- Si, è stato bello vivere. Grazie per il dono che mi hai fatto mia signora, me ne ricorderò e pregherò chiunque ci sia alla fine che possa agevolare la tua esistenza perché anche tu meriti il meglio-</p>
<p>Chiudendo gli occhi, sorrisi alla vita che è stata mia fino a quel momento.<br/>È ora.<br/>…………………………………………………………….<br/>È strana a volte la vita. Tutti ci dicono che è un dono che dobbiamo preservare, ma certe volte … anche la morte è un dono. Dobbiamo solo esserne consapevoli.<br/>……………………………………………………………..<br/>Sento che la morte si avvicina. Che bel gioco di parole.<br/>Ma io … sono egoista e per una volta vorrei vedere la morte in faccia. Apro gli occhi e il più bel viso che abbia visto si illumina davanti al mio volto. È questa la morte.<br/>È un angelo che ti accompagna verso una nuova destinazione. Le sorrido e le accarezzo il viso di luce. È stato bello farlo.</p>
<p>Lei … non se lo aspettava.<br/>…<br/>- Bambino … nessuno aveva mai toccato la morte con tanta dolcezza!-</p>
<p>- Allora sarò il primo-<br/>Lei ride della mia sfacciataggine. E anche lei con le sue mani di ghiaccio mi accarezza la guancia.<br/>- Ho cambiato idea. Nessun umano si è mai comportato come te in millenni della mia esistenza. Voglio farti un regalo. Ho deciso di cancellarti dalla mia lista e per questo vivrai per molto molto tempo. Non preoccuparti di questo. Me ne accerterò.-</p>
<p>- Non … capisco-<br/>Lei allora mi sorride materna.</p>
<p>- Hai conquistato il diritto di vivere. Ti dono la tua mortalità. Sei stato molto interessante e voglio premiarti. Ti dono la vita. Sono sicura che ci rivedremo tra molti e molti anni. E forse, in quel momento, ti darò un saluto di bentornato e … staremo insieme-</p>
<p>Sono confuso.<br/>- Mia signora … niente viene mai regalato in questo mondo-</p>
<p>- Sei diffidente bambino mio. Fai bene. Posso assicurarti che non richiederò nessun prezzo a te, solo che quando ci incontreremo … ti mi accoglierai veramente come un vecchio amico-<br/>Sorrido.<br/>- Ma certo. Sarai la mia più fedele compagna e io aspetterò il tuo ritorno-</p>
<p>- Bravo bambino-</p>
<p>E con queste parole sussurrate, lei scomparve in un soffio di vento caldo.<br/>Continuerò ad aspettare adesso che ho ritrovato le parole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ti aspetterò<br/>E insieme,<br/>cammineremo verso una nuova destinazione: la destinazione finale.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>